Not So Smooth (tentative, will take ideas)
by Lauralogan80
Summary: After years apart and losing contact, the old gang will be coming together again for a Christmas party. How has life been to everyone?
1. ArnoldHelga

I don't own Hey Arnold characters and locations. Also, the Jungle Movie never happened.

…

…..

ARNOLD:

…..

Arnold looked up at the Boarding House and smiled. It had been a long six years. Studying and being a fulltime single dad at the same time had not been easy, but he'd done it. He'd completed his studies at University, and come home to get a job and raise his son. And to send his son to school. He'd be going to P.S 118, just as he had. He wondered briefly if his son would acquire a bully as he had, the smiled and shook his head. Hopefully not.

"James, time to wake up," he called through the open window. His three year old son stirred, but went back to sleep. Arnold sighed and opened the door, picking the boy up and carrying him up the stoop and knocking on the door.

"Arnold!" Mrs. Kokoshka's voice yelled. "Everyone, it's Arnold!"

"Hello, Arnold!" Mr. Hyun called out.

"How's it going, Arnold?" he heard Ernie say in the background.

"Oh, shhh shhh, the little one's asleep!" Susie whispered, shooing them away from the door, and giving Arnold room to get inside.

"I'll just take him up to my old room?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, yes, there's fresh sheets on the bed, and I went through with the vacuum. It's nice and clean and ready for use," she said, smiling and nodding. "I have dinner on as well. It'll be done soon. Should I put a plate aside for him?"

"No, he had dinner on the way here," Arnold said. "But if you don't mind making up a plate for me that would be nice."

Suzie nodded and moved away, leaving Arnold to go upstairs and pop his son in bed.

He'd only been home once since leaving for University, and that was for his Grandpa's funeral. He had passed only a year after Gertie, yet no one was surprised. When Arnold's grandma had died, his Grandpa had all but given up on life. Tucking his son in he sighed. It was three months after his grandpa had died that Arnold found out he was going to be a father. He'd been shocked and scared and worried. He had no family to fall back on. Well, there was his aunt from his mothers side, but they were . . . not well acquainted. It would have been too awkward. And he honestly didn't feel like dealing with Arnie, who was a father himself now, to some girl named Lulu. He'd never met the girl, but remembered Arnie telling him about her in a letter as kids and he'd had a dream that she was like Lila only more forward. It had freaked him out so much he had run to Gerald Field the next morning in his pyjamas' and had hugged Helga. G. Pataki.

Helga . . . how was she these days? He wondered. He'd lost contact with her and Phoebe and even Gerald. He thought of maybe looking some of his old friends up, but that would leave him open for questions. That he was still not ready to answer. He kissed his son's head, whispered that he loved him, then went downstairs.

…

HELGA:

…

Helga sighed, and resisted the urge to fall asleep in the back of the cab. Hillwood. Ugh! But she owed her family a visit, and she really had no choice because she had missed Thanksgiving and with Christmas coming up, at least she would be there.

She had gone to University, but picked up some modelling and acting work alongside her sister. Unlike her sister, however, Helga had flourished and was known as a "rising star", and had dated many young and sometimes older men. But her first love was art.

Besides, after the latest scandal to hit the headlines, she wanted to keep her head low. Having an affair with a married man . . . Not a good idea. Or at least, it wouldn't have been if it had actually happened! Some silly goof of an extra had gone blabbing about seeing her and her co-star kissing off-set. Money fuelled lies unfortunately. And her co-star wasn't as high up on the acting food-chain as she was, so this kind of publicity was gold for him.

As her cab went past the old familiar boarding house, The Sunset Arms, she saw that familiar shaped head, with the unruly blonde locks that she had spent many days and notebooks swooning over.

Arnold. What had become of him? They had been friends in high school, but University, distance and hobbies and new friends, had taken up time in, what was essentially, their new lives, and contact had been lost. Though she always found time to stop and gossip with Phoebe, and had even invited her to be on movie sets, and had gotten her a talking role in one. But Phoebe had no desire for acting, though she had had fun. But it had been six months since she had been able to really sit down and talk with her childhood best friend. She wondered if she was still seeing that doctor . . .?

…

…

The next day Arnold decided to take his son for a walk around his old neighbourhood. He took him to Tina Park and showed him the lake and told the legend of Big Caesar to him. He realised his mistake though, after he said they could catch frogs.

"No! Big Caesar will eat me!" he yelled.

"What? No he wont," Arnold said laughing. "I promise. I've met Big Caesar and he's not a bad fish that will eat you." He held his hand out for his son, but he shook his head.

"No," he said and took off up the hill. "Lets go on the swings!"

Arnold sighed. His son was obsessed with swings. Heading up to the playground he saw some people hiding behind some bushes with cameras trying to take pictures of a woman and child who were in the park. He stared at the woman a moment, but in an instant realised who it was.

"Helga!" he called out suddenly, waving like a loon. She looked his way with a scowl, that turned into a smile and wave.

"Hey Football Head! Thought it was you I saw yesterday.

He smiled making his way over when a light flashed in his face.

"Run, Football Head!" he heard her screaming at him. So he did, heading her way, while looking around for his son. Where had he gone?

"He's with me!" she called out to him. He looked in her direction and saw that his son was indeed standing behind her. So he made his way to her, looking back once to see that the photographers were taking pictures.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Paparazzi," she said. "If you've got a girlfriend or a wife, I suggest you tell her before its splashed all over the papers tomorrow that we're planning a spring wedding!"

"Aunty Helga, why are those people taking our photo?" her niece asked.

"Because they don't have a real job," she said, lifting her off the swing. "I'm sorry, Arnold. Maybe we can catch up another time?"

"Okay, how about-"

"Is this your new beau?" the male photographer called out.

"I follow you," Arnold said. He didn't like how close these strangers were getting to his kid. And their taking pictures of him.

"Hurry up then," Helga snapped. She took off and a power walk, Arnold picking up James and following after her. As he did he saw two huge men barrelling towards them.

"The football Head and his kids with me!" she called out to them. They just nodded and went past them.

"Who were they?" Arnold asked, looking back and watching as they headed toward the photographers.

"Bodyguards."

…

HELGA'S APARTMENT:

…

"So did you get the invite from Rhonda?" Helga asked, sitting down and taking a sip of her water. She was eyeing her niece and Arnold's son playing with a set of train tracks. Angel could get very possessive of her toys.

"Yeah. I bumped into her this morning, actually," Arnold said, drinking some coffee. "So is it always like that?"

"It can be worse," Helga said. "All you can do is keep moving. Stay still too long, and you get a pile of them. I don't know what they think I'm going to do at a park with my niece."

They were quiet for a moment. Helga looked over towards the kids, feeling strange. The child in her was swooning at being alone with Arnold, having a proper conversation. The woman in her was rolling her eyes at such silliness.

"So, you married, engaged, or separated?" she asked him, looking over at James.

"Abandoned," Arnold said.

"What do you mean?" she asked curious.

"Why are you interested?" Arnold asked. Man, she was a beautiful woman.

"Are you kidding? I love hearing about other people's dramas! Better than mine, half of which are made up," she told him. Arnold smiled.

"His mother and I started dating about two months into College," he started. "It was great, we were together for a year, then I came home to bury my grandpa-"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise he had died," she said.

"Yeah, a little while after grandma actually," he told her. "Anyway, when I got back she told me she was pregnant. It's not the greatest news to hear in your second year of Uni, but what can you do? Anyway, she had the baby, and we lived together, but then one day I came back, a babysitter is there, and she's gone. The babysitter told me she had left with a suitcase, saying an emergency had come up and she needed to rush home. Rung her parents, they said they didn't know anything about an emergency, and hadn't heard from her. I called the police the next day after hearing nothing, and her parents said she'd turned up there, saying she couldn't handle having a baby."

"Wow," Helga said, putting her bottle of water down. "That's a pretty sucky thing to do."

"It gets worse," he said. "A month later a lawyer rung me up to say she relinquished all rights to the child. She wanted noting to do with him. I rung her parents and they just said if I called again they'd call the police."

Helga looked over to where the two children were playing quietly by themselves.

"So they have nothing to do with the child?" she asked.

"Nope," he said.

"Your not worried about his mother coming round when he's older? I mean, he's going to want to know her one day, surely," Helga said, looking back at him. Arnold shook his head.

"She died a month ago from a drug overdose," he finished.

"Yikes!"

"Yeah," Arnold said. "He doesn't know any better anyway, so I'm not too concerned. I think there is maybe one photo of him with her, and she's not even smiling in it."

They both fell silent, listening to the children talk to each other. After a while Helga sighed, and got up to look out her window, down to the street.

"So are you going to Rhonda's Christmas Party?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Yeah. It will be good to catch up with some of the old gang," Arnold said, smiling. Helga didn't say anything, just nodded. "What about you?"

Helga shrugged.

"I'll think about it," she said. "I don't want her place getting swamped and guests harassed."

"Do you think they'd do that?" he asked. Helga laughed.

"I know they'll do that," she said, smiling. "They will especially be wanting to know who you are, so prepare yourself for all kinds of wild guesses!"

"What's the worse they could do?" he asked.

Helga walked over to her laptop and opened it up, typing in a few things she then turned it to him, and smiled. Already there was a picture up of her, him and the kids fleeing, and another of them getting into her car. The headline was "Helga's New Love?" and "Who is he?". Under the second headline was a picture of him and his son as he was standing next to her talking.

"Give them another hour or two and they will be airing all your dirty laundry out for the world to see," she told him. "I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault," Arnold said.

Knocking on the door caught their attention. Then the door opened and her sister stepped in.

"My goodness, Helga!" she said, taking off her shoes. "You sure know how to draw attention to yourself!"

Helga rolled her eyes.

"Mommy!" Angel screamed, throwing herself into Olga's arms.

Olga looked over at Arnold, curious.

"I know you from somewhere, don't I?" she said.

"I went to school with Helga," he said.

"Oh, right! I tutored you on a subject once, too, didn't I?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling. Olga smiled back.

"Now what's this I hear about you and a married man?" Olga asked.

Olga was a pain, but she was also an awesome spin doctor, so to speak.

"You tell me," Helga said. "The only kiss I remember is during filming."

"Oh, I see," she said. "So why is his camp not saying anything to debunk the rumours?"

"Because this publicity is too good for them to pass up? I don't know Olga!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air. Olga looked over at Arnold, who was now holding his shy son in his lap, and smiled.

"Why don't you two go out for dinner?" Olga asked.

"No. that's not fair to them, Olga," Helga said, glaring at her sister.

"What? Your catching up with a childhood friend," she said innocently. "Look, they already know he's in here."

Helga groaned, then looked at Arnold. "No offence."

"None taken?"

"The point is, Helga, that it will be easier for me to fix this if you two actually put yourselves in the public eye," she said. "People will see you, and hear you, and report back what they hear and see. And no doubt there's some blabbermouth in your group of old friends who will tell them all about you two. We can easily get a babysitter for . . . Sorry, what's your sons name?"

"James," he told her.

"Right. James. See?"

Helga frowned, looking over at Arnold, then back at her sister. Then sighed.

"Want to have dinner, Arnold? My shout," she said.

"Thanks, but I can pay for myself. What time?"

…

CHEZ PARIS:

…

They had a table that was within view of the window, but not so obvious. The restaurant had been expecting them, and they were taken straight to their table, their meal ready. A bottle of wine was brought over and opened and Helga downed hers in one gulp. She was nervous, and she hated being nervous, because when she was nervous she couldn't eat.

She asked some more questions about what was going on in Arnold's life, what he was planning on doing for a job, and plans for his son.

"I was planning anthropology, then move onto archaeology, but my plans changed, as you can imagine," he told her.

Helga nodded.

"So what are you planning to do now?" she asked.

"Med school, hopefully," he said. "I couldn't do it where I was. I couldn't fully commit to it, not with James."

"Fair enough. School will always be there, but your son's only a child once," she said. Arnold raised his brows, and Helga sighed.

"My dad said that to me once," she said. "He felt awful for missing so much of my childhood, and then when he was around he was always so stressed out, he couldn't enjoy time with me. He always said in hindsight he wished he'd realised that there will always be work, but your child is only young once. Miss that, and that's it. You don't have the opportunity again."

Now Arnold was surprised. He had never known Bob could have such a deep thought.

People were looking at them by now, making Arnold uncomfortable, and a few came over to ask for her autograph for their daughter/son, or niece/nephew, or friends daughter/son, or younger sister/brother. They both got their meals for free, and permission to tell the story of their childhood jaunt there in which they had ended the night doing dishes.

When they left, they left through the back, jumping straight into her limo and driving away. They both had a good laugh. Both were giddy on wine, and Helga invited him back up. They continued talking into the night, reminiscing and catching up.

"I think I will go to Rhonda's party after all," Helga declared.

"Great. Want to be my date?" he asked. Helga laughed.

"Sure why not?"

…

THE MORNING AFTER:

…

"CHILDHOOD SWEETHEARTS!? Together Again?", HELGA'S FIRST LOVE!".

"Oh, man, Arnold I am so sorry," she said. Arnold had fallen asleep on the couch while they were watching infomercials. Helga had given him a blanket and pillow then gone to bed herself. They ordered breakfast the next morning, and the paper had come with it, along with a gossip mag.

"How did they get it out so fast?" Arnold asked. "This was only last night!"

"Faster than a herpes virus," Helga said. Arnold laughed.

Opening the magazine he saw old pictures of them and their classmates. There were old school pictures, including one from so long ago, Arnold had almost forgotten.

"Our tango!" he cried out.

"What? Where?" she asked, coming and looking over his shoulder. Sure enough, there were several pictures of the two of them doing a tango, one of him dipping her. "Oh, my GOD! I hope they don't get the story behind that one!"

They both burst out laughing. Helga pretending to be blind to get back at Arnold was pretty funny to remember all these years later.

There was also an old article clipping describing their adventure of saving the neighbourhood when they were young, with a picture of him, Helga, and Gerald smiling at the camera. In a side column there was a bit of information about Arnold, including that he was a solo father. He pulled out a mini booklet, that also had pictures from their school plays: Romeo and Juliet and the Thanksgiving one from the fourth grade. Also their High School Yearbook pictures.

"This is kind of embarrassing," he said, his cheeks turning pink.

"No, embarrassing is having her bare derrière and breasts splashed all over the internet for everyone to see because some peeping perv has taken pictures of you coming out of a shower in your own home!" Helga said angrily.

Arnold raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked.

Helga nodded.

He got out his phone. "Just going to check on James." Then went into the kitchen.

Helga sighed and looked walked out onto the balcony. Standing there she looked down to see people gathered outside the building. Arnold was going to have an interesting time leaving.

"James is fine, but I should probably get back to him," he told her. Helga just nodded.

"Good luck," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, picking up his coat.

"Your gonna be mobbed. Do you want me to send Jeremy down with you?" she asked, finally turning to him.

"I'll be fine."

Helga laughed.

"Famous last words, Football Head!"

….

SUNSET ARMS:

….

Helga hadn't been wrong. As soon as he'd exited the building he was swamped with questions about what he and Helga had talked about, were they lovers, and all manner of other questions. Arnold just pushed his way through ignoring them all. He finally saw the limo Helga said would be waiting for him, and jumped in, only to be greeted by Helga's smiling face.

"Hey, a girls gotta get out too, ya know," she told him, leaning back into the seat.

"I was a distraction?" he asked.

Helga just smirked at him and looked away. When they got to the boarding house, Arnold got out first and opened the door, Helga coming out afterwards and rushing inside, carrying a bag.

"Staying the night?" Arnold asked, closing the door. Helga smiled and pulled out a wig and sunglasses.

"Nope. Disguise!"

Arnold laughed.

"Daddy!" a voice screamed. Helga flinched. Did that noise really come from something so small? She didn't spend a lot of time with her niece, for obvious reasons, but was pretty sure she'd never heard that kind of noise form her. Helga watched father and son hug, then looked away feeling awkward. She wasn't great with kids. They made her uncomfortable. She was always worried they would break or cry and she wouldn't be able to stop them. Angel was different. She was more like Helga than her mother, lucky her, so Helga wasn't to worried. But with children she didn't know, she was just . . . awkward.

"Hello Helga," a small, shy voice said. She looked down at Arnold's son. He had taken after his father, with his odd shaped head, blonde unruly locks, and facial features. The only difference being the eyes. They were blue.

"Hi," she said. The two stared at each other for a long moment before Arnold broke the silence.

"Helga and I went to school together," Arnold told him.

"Yes dad, I know, you told me yesterday," his son said in an exasperated voice.

"Still does that, huh kid?" Helga asked, smirking.

"Yeah. Want to see my treasure?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" she said, following him up the stairs. Arnold came up behind her, and they trudged up to what had been Arnold's old room. She remembered briefly that his room had always been neat. But his son didn't pick up that trait, obviously. Clothes were sticking out of a desk drawer, toys were all over the place, the blankets were half off the bed. She smiled. Maybe this was just a three year old boys room?

"Look! See!" he said going over to a table and lifting out the middle of it. She heard Arnold take a breath, but walked over and looked in.

A spoon, that had its own universe growing on it, old mouldy . . . play dough? Some dried up green bits from strawberries and what Helga guessed must have once been an orange. There was an Iron Man and Batman figurines in there too. Helga resisted the urge to curl her top lip back in disgust.

'Boys are so gross!' she thought, giving James a smile.

"Cool," she said.

"Sally hated it and always tried cleaning it out," he told her. Helga looked at Arnold, who shrugged his shoulders and looked at the skylight. "So has dad."

"Really?" Helga asked, not really interested, but feigning it for James' sake.

"Yeah. I just put stuff back in there," he told her smiling.

…..

HILLWOOD AQUARIUM:

…..

"Look at that shark, dad!" James squealed in delight. It was a nice change from "What's that?".

James turned around to look at Helga and smiled. Helga was staring at her phone but looked up when she heard him call her name.

"What?"

"The big fish eat the little fish, eh?" he repeated.

"Uh, yeah, big fish eat little fish," she said, looking around for Arnold. She saw him talking to a curly haired red head. Arnold looked over and waved. James waved back.

"Come on, come on," he aid, grabbing her hand and tugging.

Helga let him lead her over to Arnold and the other guy. Getting closer she started to recognize him as Eugene.

"Helga, you remember Eugene?" Arnold asked, as she came to a stop.

"Why aren't you on Broadway or something?" she asked, not bothering with greetings. Eugene laughed.

"I love musicals and such, but I didn't want to make it my job," he told her grinning. "So I became a marine biologist instead."

"A marine biologist, huh?" she said.

"Yeah. I love it," he said. "And you? All famous and what not?"

Helga nodded. Eugene fidgeted a bit.

"So . . . Uh . . ."

"No," Helga said. "We're not dating. We're not sleeping together, we had dinner and a catch up," she said to him.

"Oh, well that must have been nice. Will you be at Rhonda's party?" he asked.

"Yeah," Arnold answered. Helga nodded.

"It will be good to catch up a bit more then. I have a school group about to come through, so I have to get going, but I guess I will see you guys on Friday night," he said to them both, smiling. He waved to them and walked away.

"Who was that?" James asked, before they heard a big commotion coming from behind them. They all turned to see Eugene sitting on the floor, a rubbish bin on him.

"I'm okay," they heard echoing through the bin.

"Klutz."

….

BOARDING HOUSE:

….

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Arnold asked, as he, James and Helga entered the boarding house

Helga shook her had.

"I have dinner with my parents and sister tonight," she told him, taking a seat on the couch. James sat next to her and pulled out his new nerf gun. Helga had snuck it into her shopping bag for James while Arnold wasn't looking. Helga helped him open it, and load it, and showed him how to shoot it. "Don't aim for the windows, though, only the walls or door, okay?"

James nodded and took a shot at the door. She smirked at Arnold who had a slight frown and was shaking his head.

"It's harmless, Arnold," she said, sitting back.

"He'll lose the ammo," Arnold pointed out. Helga shrugged.

"Then you buy some more," she told him. "Look, I couldn't buy toys for my niece and not get him something. You never take a kid into a toy shop to buy toys for another kid, without getting the child with you something."

"But a gun, Helga?"

"Stop being a goodie-goodie," she laughed. "He's having fun. Take it as a chance to teach him about gun safety or something, Arnoldo." She looked at her watch.

"Oh, shoot, I better get going," she told him. "Don't want to keep Dad from his food."

Getting up she picked up her bags, and started to the door.

"Are you coming back later?" James asked.

"Dunno," Helga answered.

"Can you please?" he asked.

"I'll see what I can do, kid, but no promises," she told him. James came over and hugged her legs.

"I want to marry you, Helga," he said.

Arnold and Helga both laughed.

"Maybe when you're a little older," she told him, giving him a quick hug. "Now I really gotta go, okay?"

James nodded, then went into the lounge making banging noises and shooting his gun.

"Thanks, Helga," Arnold said, opening the door for her. "He had a great day today."

"I did too," she said smiling. "Apart from, you know, getting photographed every ten minutes!"

"Well, at least the day was caught on film," Arnold pointed out. "And we don't need to pay to have the pictures developed. We can just cut them out of magazines."

"True," she said, smiling. "Might ask for copies anyway."

They stood awkwardly for a second.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in a couple of days," Helga said.

"You can come over again tomorrow," Arnold suggested.

"Maybe," she said, looking distant. Then she sighed. "See ya."

…..

PATAKI HOUSEHOLD:

…..

"Helga, honey, I'm so glad you could make it!" Miriam cried out, hugging her youngest daughter. "Olga, Angel and Carlos aren't here yet, but they will be soon. B is in the lounge watching a game."

Helga hugged her mother back then went to greet her dad.

"Did you see that, girl? What an idiot!" he roared at the T.V.

"You really shouldn't get so wound up, Dad," Helga said, sitting down. "You'll give yourself a heart attack or something."

"At least I'll die happy, doing something I love," he said.

Helga rolled her eyes. Typical of her father.

"We're here!" she heard her sisters sweet sing-song voice call out. Helga saw her dad roll his eyes. Olga had fallen from grace when she decided to give acting a go. Bob had been so angry with her.

"All that wasted money!" he had yelled. "Get outta my house!"

Helga smirked at the memory. Olga hadn't moved out, of course, she'd just gone to her room and cried all day. But for the first time in her life, Bob didn't go soft. Instead, he pretended she didn't exist. Then Angel came along, and he couldn't help but fall in love with her. Helga had heard him comment to Miriam once that Angel took after Helga.

"It's like getting a second chance with the girl, Miriam," he'd said. Miriam had nodded, a little disturbed, but had said nothing. Bob's desire to make it up to Helga sometimes worried Miriam, but what could she do?

During dinner she got a text from Phoebe, saying she was at her parents. Helga sent her a quick one telling her where she was staying and to stop by tomorrow morning. Helga was excited. It had been a while since she had seen Phoebe.

Dinner went as well as could be expected in the Pataki family. Bob ignored Carlos and Olga. Miriam made up for it though. Helga didn't have much to say, except that she had another movie coming up.

"What's this one about?" Bob asked.

"Some world war two romance," Helga said. "I start filming in spring."

"Yeah, well let me know when it's due for release," Bob said. "Miriam and I can make a date of it."

"I'll send you tickets to the premier dad," Helga said. She looked up to see Olga staring hard at her plate. She knew there was resentment from her sisters side. "I also heard back from a publisher today."

Miriam looked up at this.

"Oh, is it the one you gave me a draft of to read last month?" she asked.

Helga nodded and smiled.

"They're doing it under an assumed name," she told her mother.

"Oh, I can't wait," Miriam said. "I told my friends in the book club a little bit about it."

Helga's hand froze half way to her mouth.

"You what?" she demanded.

Miriam suddenly realised her daughter might be thinking she had given away her secret. She hadn't.

"Oh, of course I didn't tell them you had written it, dear," she said hurriedly. "I just told them I knew the author and she had given me an advanced copy of the book to read."

"Oh, thank god," Helga said. "Do you want a couple more copies for your club, mom?"

"Oh, Helga, that would be wonderful!" Miriam said, clapping her hands together.

Helga smiled. Things had improved in life.


	2. Phoebe Gerald

….

PHOEBE:

….

She sat in the toilet holding her breath and staring hard at the pregnancy test in her hand.

She was praying for a negative.

Her and Paul had broken up two weeks ago, so having a baby with him now would be more than a little awkward to say the least. Especially as he had gone back to his wife, whom Phoebe hadn't known about til she showed up at her house screaming abuse at her. Phoebe had called the police, and they came and talked Paul's wife from leaving, and Phoebe had her issued with a trespass notice.

Paul had come around later that day claiming he didn't love her, he loved Phoebe and was going to leave his wife for her.

Phoebe had told him where to go, and what to do when he got there, slammed the door in his face and spent the whole weekend after that crying and eating junk food. She didn't leave the house, and her work colleague had come around to try and cheer her up.

"He's a waste of space anyway," she told her. "Don't even shed another tear over him. He's gone back to his wife and the silly cow took him back. He's her problem now."

Phoebe agreed with her. She then informed her parents that the wonderful man she had spent the better part of the year dating would not be coming. She didn't tell them the full story, but just that it hadn't worked out.

"Oh, sweetie, what a shame," her mom had said sympathetically.

A week before she was due to head back to Hillwood for Christmas, she had seen pictures of Helga and a co-star splashed all over the gossip magazines.

"HOMEWREAKER PATAKI!" "CHEATING SCANDEL" and all sorts of other such headlines.

She had tried to get hold of Helga, but her phone was off. She could relate well to what Helga was going through. Phoebe had put up with weeks of Paul's wife's friend's ringing her up and harassing her, or coming to her place of work to abuse her and call her all sorts of names in front of patients. They had defaced her property as well.

Phoebe was considering not coming back. She could find work easily enough back in Hillwood. She had been looking.

"Come on, come on," she whispered. So far, only one line. Growling she put it on the windowsill, flushed the toilet, washed her hands and went and made a coffee. When she finished she went back and looked at the test.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you GOD!" she yelled at the top of her voice, jumping around like a loon. Still only one line, and this was her third test in a week.

She wasn't pregnant!

…...

GERALD:

…..

He turned off his mic. He'd gotten the job as a DJ for the local radio station on his University campus. He had work experience behind the camera as well, on the campus news show. He was well liked, and had an internship at a bigger station coming up. But first, home to Hillwood for Christmas. He'd already been home two days, when he saw the paper with pictures of Arnold and Helga leaving a resturant on the front of it.

"Oh, isn't that the girl who used to pick on you boys in school?" Jamie O had asked.

Gerald had nodded. Out of all of the old class, Helga had, strangely enough, become the most successful. And it hadn't sat well with everyone.

Rhonda had been absolutely livid.

"I cant believe her of all people becoming famous," she complained snootily. "And for what?"

"She's said to be one of the best actress's in the business," Eugene had said. "Everyone is wanting her to star in their films. She's big money."

Rhonda had continued to wax outrage at the whole turn of events. Lila was quietly pleased to see everything work out well for Helga, and had even exchanged letters now and then, but not often. Helga was always on the move and always changing her email address, and they'd lost contact.

It would be nice to catch up though, now that she was in Hillwood.

Gerald sighed and looked at his phone. He had missed a call from Arnold. He sent him a quick text message, asking if it was alright to stop by the boarding house that night to catch up. Twenty minutes later he got a text back saying he looked forward to it.

Gerald smiled. He wondered if Arnold had heard anything from Phoebe.

…

PHOEBE

…..

Phoebe and her mother sat in her old childhood room and talked. Her father had gone out to do some last minute Christmas shopping.

"So he was married?" her mother asked, shocked.

Phoebe nodded, causing the tears in her eyes to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh my word!" her mother exclaimed. "And you didn't know?"

"Not until she showed up ranting and raving," Phoebe told her. "Please don't tell Dad."

"Of course not, dear," she said, wrapping her arms around her lightly sobbing daughters shoulders. "Sounds like your little friend, Helga, is having a similar problem."

"I know. I'm waiting to hear from her. I know she is back in Hillwood, but I changed my number and I couldn't get it to her."

"Well, rumor has it your other little friend Arnold has been in touch," her mother informed her. "Maybe he has a way to contact her?"

Phoebe grimaced. She wasn't one hundred percent sold on the idea of contacting Arnold, in case that put her in contact with Gerald. She still felt a tug of guilt whenever she thought back to how it all ended between the two of them. It had been a great big misunderstanding, but after all was said and done, they had called it quits. They just couldn't get past the supposed betrayal.

"Maybe when your older and wiser, you guys will figure it out," Helga had said at the time, while staring off into the distance with her "Arnold" face on. It always surprised Phoebe how wise Helga was with everyone else's relationships, but so completely hopeless with her own.

Her mother was right, though. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to drop by and see Arnold and get Helga's details.

…..

GERALD

….

"Wow, man, just wow," Gerald said, sitting back. "How did I miss all this?"

Arnold shrugged. "It happens."

"So the grandparents aren't gonna come after him or anything?" he asked.

"Legally they can't," Arnold said, watching his son play with his trains.

"That sucks for him," Gerald said. "Not that they sounded like prizes or anything."

Again, Arnold just shrugged. Gerald felt like a lousy friend. It wasn't like he had deliberately lost contact with Arnold, but between University, working, and Frat and friends, the contact just dwindled to the obligation "Happy Birthday / Holidays" emails. Sounded like Arnold had had a hard time, and really could have done with Gerald by his side. No wonder the guy was back here.

There was a knock on the door, and Suzie rushed to answer it.

"Arnold?" she called in. "There's a young woman here to see you. Phoebe?"

Gerald's eyes went wide. He watched as Arnold got up to go and greet her, then as he brought her into the living room. Gerald's heart stopped beating for a moment. Phoebe had always managed to take his breath away. To cover it up, he would always go into suave mode. But not this time. So long apart had rendered him powerless and thoughtless at the sight of her.

"Hello Gerald," she said awkwardly.

"Hey," he said.

"So, uh, Helga's contact details, right?" Arnold asked, looking to Phoebe. "I'll just go get my phone. Which is on my room. Now."

Gerald resisted the urge to smile and laugh. He knew for a fact that Arnold had his phone in his pocket.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good. And you?" she replied with.

"Yeah, yeah, good," he answered.

Silence descended and Phoebe took to looking around the room, which had been decorated for Christmas. After a few more minutes Arnold came back with a slip of paper, which he handed to Phoebe.

"Here," he said.

"Thankyou," she said quietly, taking the paper from him.

"Will we see you at Rhonda's Christmas party?" Gerald asked.

"I'm not sure at this time," Phoebe said. "I'll see. Thank you very much, Arnold."

She turned and Arnold followed, who looked back at Gerald curiously, then let her out.

"What was that?" Arnold demanded, coming back in.

"What was what?" Gerald asked, trying to act like nothing awkward had happened.

"You know what," Arnold said. "What happened between you two?"

Gerald sighed.

"Come on, Gerald, I filled you in. your turn."

"We had a misunderstanding a few years back. After Uni started," he admitted.

"What happened?" Arnold asked.

"I heard she was seeing someone, and accused her, and she had heard I had been sneaking around behind her back and she accused me, and it was all a big mess, that ended in us deciding to quit before we ended up hating each other," Gerald told him.

"Okay."

"It's a really long story, Arnold, and don't you have a date with a celebrity tonight?" he asked, trying to throw Arnold off.

"Oh, right," he said, jumping off the couch. Gerald watched as he stood there a moment. "So I guess I'll see you at Rhonda's party then?"

"Yes, indeed you will," Gerald said, getting up himself. "I can let myself out."

Arnold just nodded.

Gerald sighed and walked out the door to see Phoebe standing a few houses down turning almost in circles like she was lost or something.

"Phoebe?" Gerald asked. He watched as she jumped, and slipped in the snow to land on her bum. He rushed over and offered her a hand. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, I was just debating with myself," she said. She looked up into his eyes and his heart melted.

'_Man, I'm like a chick or something_,' he thought, smiling.

"Want to go get a hot chocolate or something?" he asked.

Phoebe smiled. "I'd like that."

…..

PHOEBE

…

Phoebe was debating wether or not to go back to the boarding house and maybe attempt conversation with Gerald.

"No, I can't," she said, turning away again. "But then . . ."

"Phoebe?" she heard a voice ask suddenly. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard anyone come up behind her! She jumped and turned and, to her humiliation, slipped and fell on her bum.

_Oh God, Gerald_! She though. Of all the people for her to slip over in front of!

He came over and offered her a hand up. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, I was just debating with myself," she confessed. They were silent as she looked into his eyes and . . . Oh, no, not again! How could she fall back in love with him so fast! She could feel it.

"Want to get a hot chocolate or something?" he asked warmly, his beautiful brown eyes softening.

"I'd like that," she said, smiling. '_And a lot more!_' she thought silently.

God, but he was sexy! And all the memories of their time shared together were starting to creep out of the basement of her memory bank, and threatening to run amok.

"Slaucen's does more than just ice cream these days. Had to expand to survive the winter month's, I guess," he told her.

She just nodded. Every fibre in her being was screaming with desire. What was wrong with her? It wasn't like she had been deprived of male attention.

'_No, just Gerald's,_' the little girl in her whispered. '_He's all you ever wanted, Phoebe, admit it_!' a voice, that sounded strangely like Helga yelled in her mind.

….

GERALD

…

Waking up the next morning Gerald smiled. It had been a wonderful evening the night before, that ended perfectly.

And by perfectly, he meant Phoebe in his arms, to his bed, where she still lay fast asleep. He leaned on his side and watched her sleep, pushing back a strand of hair from her face.

Perfect.

…

PHOEBE

….

She had finally gotten up, had a shower and breakfast with Gerald, and gotten hold of Helga, who was delighted to hear from her. Helga had sent a car over to pick her up.

"No best friend of mine is walking through this second ice age!" Helga declared.

Now she was sitting in the back of a limo, being whisked to the apartment where Helga was staying.

And what an apartment! Helga had done incredibly well for herself, and Phoebe couldn't have been more proud.

When she arrived she was hugged so hard, she heard her spine crack.

"Argh! I've missed you so much!" Helga gushed, kissing Phoebe's cheek. Phoebe laughed and hugged Helga back. "Come in, come on, here have a drink!"

Phoebe took a sip. Champaign? This early? Helga had some cheese and crackers laid out on the coffee table.

"So, tell me all about last night!" she demanded, sitting on the couch and curling her legs under her bum, and looking all expectant.

"I should be asking you about Arnold!" Phoebe cried. Helga waved her hand.

"A friend doing another friend a favour," she said dismissively. "Tell me, tell me, tell me! And what happened to that doctor you were dating?"

"He was a married man," Phoebe told her. "I found out only when his wife showed up on my doorstep abusing me."

Helga's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" she asked, shocked.

"What about you?" Phoebe asked.

"Some idiot wanting to get rich quick, told a fib to a tabloid and used photo's of us kissing from the film. His camp aren't going to deny anything. The publicity is just too good!"

"Oh. That sucks," Phoebe said. Helga shrugged.

"Part and parcel," she said. "So? Gerald?"

"Oh, yeah, uh, I bumped into him yesterday at the Boarding House, when I was getting your details off Arnold, and then I left, but was debating with myself over wether I should go back, when he popped up behind me, said my name, I turned and fell. Both literally and figuratively," Phoebe told her. "Oh, Helga, I'm in love with him all over again!"

Helga sighed.

"You were never out of love with him, Pheebs," she told her oldest and dearest friend.

"I suppose not," Phoebe admitted. "It was just so complicated."

"Everything is," Helga said.


	3. Rhonda Harold

….

RHONDA

…

"Oh. My. God!" she yelled, startling Sheena, who was adjusting the hem on Rhonda's dress. "Arnold and Helga? She's famous! Why would she want him? He doesn't even have a job! And he's a solo dad."

"Not everything is about money and fame, Rhonda," Sheena said between the pins in her teeth.

don't get her wrong, Rhonda was happy for Helga. She had done well for herself. But Helga could do so much better than Arnold. And she said so.

"Many people said the same thing in regards to you and Harold, once, Rhonda," Sheena pointed out. "There, all the pins are in, now for the sewing, and it will be done and ready in time for your Christmas party."

Sheena looked up when she realized that Rhonda hadn't responded to her last comment. She immediately felt bad. Harold Berman was a sore spot for Rhonda, especially since his marriage to Patty Smith. She had pulled every trick in the book during High School to separate Harold and Patty, and at times it had worked, but they always seemed to get back together. It was frustrating.

When she had first found out that they were expecting she had gone home and raged and cried. That should be her! But when she found out Patty had lost the baby, she felt bad, but also pleased. Would this be the end of Harold and Patty? She had heard how a loss could drive couples apart.

But it hadn't. if anything it had drawn them closer. Even after the second miscarriage Patty had had.

Rhonda sighed.

"I suppose," she said, looking at her reflection. She couldn't understand it. She was a beautiful woman. Men always gave her a second, third, sometimes even a fourth look. Her long raven locks, her porcalin skin, her dark smoky eyes . . . She was beautiful. She could get and have any man she wanted.

Except the one she really did.

There had been hope early on, but Harold was just drawn to Patty, and Rhonda had found that the tighter she held on, the more he pulled away. She wanted to keep him in her life somehow, so had resorted to being friend zoned. It wasn't as bad as she had thought. Thinking on that made her think of another failed attempt at love and romance.

Thaddeus Gammelthorpe had become a good friend. Although she had finally relented and dated him, they found, much to their shock, that the spark wasn't there. Thaddeus was the most distraught over the whole debacle, which is what it became. He couldn't understand it, and had disappeared for a few months, without a word. He eventually came back, and Rhonda and him agreed to be friends. However, if they were both single when they hit thirty - which was five years away - they would marry out of companionship. Possibly have a child via surrogate. They agreed that they would work out the details when the time came.

She stepped off the stool, and let Sheena carefully remove the dress from her. It was a deep red, with a sweetheart neckline. Rhonda was very firm with her dress conduct. Deep cut top, long skirt/pants. High cut up top, short skirt or shorts. Though she refused to wear mini skirts. The shortest she would go was just above the knee. That way she could be assured that she was always classy, never skanky. A fate worse than death in her books.

"Miss Lloyd," a small woman said quietly, almost timidly, walking into the room. "It has been confirmed that a majority of your guests will be coming to the party. Including Ms Pataki."

Rhonda's eyes went wide, and her heart skipped a beat.

She was going to have a celebrity in her house, even if it was just Helga whom she ahd grown up with. This would mean, no doubt, that paparazzi would follow her. Which would also mean a beef up of security. As wonderful as it would be for her picture to be everywhere, she didn't want her privacy, her home, to be intruded upon.

"Please inform them that I will have security here at the party, but she is welcome to bring her own," Rhonda said. Was that what she would say? She had no clue!

….

HAROLD

…..

God he loved his wife. Everyday he would come home, and she would have dinner ready or cooking, even though she worked herself. On a Friday night, she would have a cold beer waiting for him as well, his one treat he kept til the end of the working week, though it never seemed to stop for him.

The apartment was always neat, washing always put away.

But today was different. When he walked in dinner was not cooking. The house was a bit messy. Washing was still in the washing basket by the door.

He panicked. The last time he had come home to this, Patty had lost their second baby. He had found her curled up on the bed, drowning in tears. It had broken his heart, especially when she had told him she felt like a complete and utter failure to him.

"You will never be a failure to me, Patty," he had told her, and held her, and kissed her tears away.

"Patty!" he called out. He got no answer, so went to the bedroom. The bed was made and an envelope was sitting on the bed. He gulped. No, she couldn't have. She wouldn't. would she?

Picking it up with shaky hands he opened the envelope and looked in to see a picture. Taking it out and staring at it he realised it was a scan. And that there was a little jelly bean in that scan. His breath caught.

"Surprise," her voice said from behind him. He turned around, tears forming in his eyes.

"Is this?"

"Yep. I'm 14 weeks," she told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded happily.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up in case I lost it again," she admitted.

Harold ran to her and held her close.

"And everything is okay?" he asked, a tear finally escaping. Patty nodded. "This calls for a celebration!"

"This came in the mail for us today," she said, handing him an envelope.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Rhonda is throwing a Christmas party this year. Apparently a lot of your old friends are coming in this year, and she wanted to get them all together, with their partners, and catch up," she told him. "It's on Saturday night."

It was currently Tuesday.

"Also, Helga is in town. It was all over the papers this morning," Patty said. "I was thinking of maybe going to catch up with her."

Harold nodded.

Before high school had finished, Helga had been Harold and Patty's biggest supporter. Rhonda would scheme, and Helga was always right there to make sure the plans fell flat. A couple escaped Helga, but generally the girl always found a way to fix things. Harold was never sure if it was because she and Patty were friends, by this point, or because she enjoyed Rhonda's torment. Either way, he was grateful.

"That sounds like a good idea," Harold said, still staring down at the picture of his little baby. He prayed with all his heart that this baby would go full term.

Then his life would be complete.

….

RHONDA

…..

"Arnold, doll!" she called out. Arnold turned to see her walking slowly towards him, being careful not to slip on the slippery sidewalk. "How are you?"

Arnold gave her a big smile, and adjusted the child in his arms.

"I'm great, thanks," he told her. "And how have you been?"

"Oh, you know. Busy, busy, busy," she told him. "So will I see you Tomorrow night?"

Arnold nodded.

"So what's going on with you and Helga?" she asked.

"I'm helping her out of a sticky situation," he told her.

"Ah, yes, the cheating, home wreaker scandal," she said. Arnold nodded. "You were always such a nice person, Arnold, always helping others out."

"Do you need help with something, Rhonda?" he asked, looking a little suspicious.

Rhonda was offended.

"No," she said. "I was just making a comment. Good grief!"

"I'm sorry, Rhonda. It's been a hard few years for me. I'm more suspicious of people and their motives than I used to be," he told her. "Especially now. I'm pretty sure I'm being followed."

"You are. Two people in fact," Rhonda told him.

"What?"

"Yeah, with cameras," she told him. "I also had someone ring me this morning digging for dirt on you. Told them you were a nice guy, and blah, blah, blah. I swear the person sounded disappointed."

Arnold sighed.

"And to think Helga goes through this every day," he muttered.

"So, how is Gerald?" she asked.

"With Phoebe," he told her.

"Really?" she asked, surprised. "My, my, my!"

"What about you, Rhonda?" he asked. "How have you been keeping?"

"Very well, thankyou Arnold," she said. "I'm on my way to visit Lila. Would you like to come along?"

"I'm kind of busy," he said.

"It's just for a little bit," she said, smiling.

"I suppose a short visit wouldn't hurt," Arnold said. "I was just going to be doing a bit of shopping."

"Who's the little man?" she asked. She resisted the urge to gasp when the child turned to look at her. A splitting image of Arnold! But with blue eyes instead of green. It was a little unnerving.

"My son, James," Arnold told her. Rhonda was good at reading body language, and Arnold's right now was saying 'don't ask anymore questions.'

"Hello, James. My name is Rhonda., I went to school with your daddy," she said, holding her hand out to him. He smiled shyly, then buried his face into his daddy's shoulder. "That is so cute."

They walked the rest of the way to the Sawyer household in silence. Getting there Rhonda knocked on the door and waited patiently for the door to open.

"Rhonda!" a young woman cried out, flinging her arms around her. The woman's red hair was in a thick single braid, she still had freckles, and her eyes were bright and green. She turned to Arnold. "Oh, my, Arnold?"

Rhonda stared hard at Arnold, wondering if there were any lingering feelings there. If there was, Arnold wasn't letting anything show.

"Hello, Lila," he said, smiling. "James, say hello."

"No," came the muffled reply.

"Oh, that's okay, Arnold. Little children are very shy of strangers," she told him. "You should see what happens to some who see Santa!"

"Oh, I've seen, believe me," Arnold said.

"Let's get in out of the cold, shall we?" Rhonda suggested, moving past Lila and into her house. Lila looked to the ceiling, then back down at Arnold with a smile.

"Some things never change."

During the short visit, Rhonda watched Lila and Arnold like a hawk. There! The glint in Lila's eye! She was warming up to Arnold, and by then end she could see a slight blush on Lila's cheeks as their fingers touched. Arnold, the goof, was watching his son play with some matchbox cars, so didn't see it. Nor the lingering glance she cast him as he and Rhonda were leaving.

'Interesting,' she thought. She couldn't wait to see what would happen at her party tomorrow night!

…..

…

….

(A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short. I want to get this story out of my system before I get bored with it)


	4. Everyone Else

(This will be a longer chapter because I am adding in more than 2 characters at a time. I want to get to the juicy stuff faster!)

…

…

…

LILA:

….

Watching Arnold leave, she sighed. Wow, he was so handsome. And so brave, raising a little boy all on his own! Maybe . . . The phone ringing interrupted her daydream, as she moved to answer.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Lila?" Stinky Peterson's voice asked. Lila gritted her teeth. Why couldn't he take a hint?

"I'm sort of in the middle of something right now, Stinky," she said.

"I just wanted to know if you were going to Rhonda's party tomorrow night, and if you would be my date?"

Lila didn't know what to say. She wanted to say no, but she felt bad, because he had lost a good friendship because of her.

She had started dating Sid while at University studying to become an early childhood teacher. He was romantic, and sweet, attentive, protective.

Possessive.

And later, after they were married, abusive. Emotionally, mentally, physically and sexually. When she got pregnant he deliberately beat her til she miscarried, which was a final straw and she had taken off out of the house. She hid out at the Boarding House. She had hoped that Arnold would be there, and was disappointed to learn that he wasn't.

She had bumped into Stinky the next day. He told her Sid was worried about and looking for her. She had begged him not to tell Sid where she was. Stinky asked what happened. When he saw the bruises and blubbered about how she had miscarried, he had taken her to the hospital, where they did an internal to make sure everything had come away.

Stinky had gone around and given Sid a piece of his mind. And his fist. Sid later showed up at the boarding house threatening to kill her, which was a mistake for him, good luck for her, that the police were actually there at the time and heard the whole thing. He was taken away, and given a restraining order, and trespass order. She'd had a police escort to collect her things, and had stayed with Stinky for a bit, before getting a job at Urban Tots and getting her own place. Stinky refused to speak to Sid again, and vice versa, and that was the end of that.

But Lila had felt indebted to Stinky and humoured him a few times by going out with him for dinner, or coffee, but always insisted on paying for herself as "it wasn't a date". She had even told him that herself, and he would say that he was fine with it, but she wondered if he were really. When he'd recently expressed strong feelings for her, she had told him she did not reciprocate those feelings, and had started to pull away from him.

But he wasn't getting the clue.

"Oh, I am going, but I really don't feel like it's a good idea to go together, Stinky, all things considered . . ."

"As friends. No funny business, I promise," Stinky said.

Lila chewed her lip, and twirled the bottom of her hair.

"No, Stinky, it's just not a good idea," she repeated, visions of Arnold dancing in her head. Oh, she had fallen for him in High School, but she always remembered Helga. Helga was in love with Arnold. She was friends with Helga, or wanted to be, very much, so never went there, but oh, how she wanted to.

All this time, and Helga had never claimed Arnold, something that made Lila quite bitter deep within. It took a lot of strength to smother that little piece of her. But it was rearing it's ugly little head now. How different her life would have been if she had dated Arnold in High School, married him, had a child with him. Would their child have looked like Jason?

"Lila, please,"

"No."

Lila hung up the phone, immediately feeling bad. Yes Stinky had helped her out. A lot. But she wasn't going to settle for second best.

Not again.

….

SID

…

Sid had stared at the invitation in shock. Obviously Rhonda didn't know what had happened between him and Lila. He wondered if anyone, other than Stinky had even known they were married. It had pained him, that although she was married to him, she kept her last name, never told their old friends, and even kept it a secret from her father. He had felt hurt and rejected.

They had started to fight. First about that. Then about her spending all her time out every weekend drinking with her girlfriends. The last straw had been when she had left her phone at home one night she went out "with the girls", and had gotten a text from some guy saying he couldn't wait to see her that night.

When she had walked in the door the next morning, all the rage, that had been boiling inside of him all night burst forth. Lila hadn't even seen it coming. He hit her in the back of the head with the broom. Once she had fallen he had kicked her. He had known it was wrong. And it wasn't until his rage had died down that he could finally hear what she was screaming at him.

"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" she had screamed.

"To me or someone else?" he had demanded.

"I don't know," she admitted.

Sid had slammed his fist into the wall, and she took the opportunity to run.

Once the fire in his blood had died down, the whiskey was gone from his system and the meth effect had died off, he realised what he had done.

He called everyone she knew, everyone they had ever known. No one had seen or heard from her.

A week later he had a knock on the door and answered it to Stinky's fist. Stinky kept up the assault, yelling obscenities at him, calling him a murderer. After a few moments of stunned shock, Sid started to fight back. It ended when Sid had picked up a glass bottle and hurled it at Stinky.

Sid lost his best friend that day. And over what? A two bit skank who thought she was better than everyone else.

He sure as hell wouldn't be going.

…

STINKY

…

He was in love. He couldn't help it. Lila was beautiful, smart, funny, caring. Everything he wanted in a woman. And she herself had said he had the best qualities in him that any woman wanted in a man.

So why didn't she want him?

They had gone for coffee, out to dinner. But it always came down to the whole "just friends" scenario. He had hoped to sweep her off her feet. But it never worked.

When one day they had been talking to Gerald about Helga, Lila had asked about Arnold.

"Last I heard, he had a girlfriend," Gerald said. "Sounded pretty serious too, from what he told me at his grandpa's funeral."

Stinky wasn't blind to the look of slight heartbreak on Lila's face. It was no secret that she had carried a secret flame for him through high School. But she had never made a move. And neither did Arnold. When Stinky had once brought it up to him he had laughed.

"I've been over Lila since fourth grade," he told him. "She never liked me liked me then, why would she now? Besides, I'm holding out for someone else."

"Who?" Stinky had asked, intrigued.

"Back off sleaze ball!" Helga's voice had yelled out. Arnold had darted away to go rescue a damsel in distress, though Stinky hardly thought Helga was a damsel . . . And distress? Helga was never in distress. She caused it! But Stinky had realised, when he turned to watch the scene unfold, that Helga was the person he was holding out for.

So what had happened? It was no secret that Helga was in love with Arnold, and he with her, and yet . . . they never happened.

Stinky sighed. What was he worrying about Arnold and Helga's love life for? He had his own to worry about!

How was he going to get Lila to love him?

….

SHEENA/EUGENE

….

Sheena looked over her designs once more. She loved designing clothes. She was hoping to talk to Helga about maybe wearing one of her designs at a red carpet event. Oh, the publicity! What a great help it would be! And not only that, but to design for Helga personally!

During high school she had managed to get Helga to model for her. In some of her oldest portfolio's there were pictures of a teenage Helga modelling in her sewing projects. Helga had modelled for a lot of students, but had admitted that she loved Sheena's designs the most.

After high school she had lost contact with Helga, and thus her model. But maybe now she would get a chance to use her again? She could see it now. Helga and maybe some of her model friends, walking down a catwalk at a fashion show in Milan or Paris, wearing her designs. After the walk, she would walk out, all glamorous, to the applause of hundreds of people, all in love with her clothing line.

She sighed.

A girl could dream!

Rhonda had put down her designs.

"I've been to fashion shows, Sheena, and these? They are not up to the same standard at all!" she had said in her snottiest voice. It had hit Sheena hard.

But when she thought about it, what did Rhonda really know? And when was the last time she had been to a live fashion show? Rhonda was just a wannabe socialite!

"Sheena? Are you home?"

Eugene shook off his jacket and hung it up. He'd called out to Sheena, but had received no response. They lived together as a couple, but they were not one. As awesome as Sheena was she was the wrong gender. A part of him was gutted about it. Sheena was the most amazing person, she could be with anyone, and yet for some strange reason she had decided to stay close to Eugene.

Not that Eugene minded. When his family came to visit, Sheena and he put on a display worthy of academy awards, as the perfect husband and wife. The problem however, was that his mother had started pressing for grandchildren. He and Sheena had tried, but it didn't work. Although they loved each other dearly, and were married, it just didn't work for them. She didn't do it for him, he didn't do it for her.

Except for times they had both taken E. oh, boy, had that worked! They had a wonderful on year old because of it, but it was still strange, and they both worried about how they're son would grow up. Would their lack of romantic affection for each other affect him?

Recently Sheena had brought up the subject of another baby.

"We could use IVF," she told him.

"They wont just do it willy nilly, Sheena. They would want a good sound medical reason."

"Not this one place I found . . ."

Eugene was weary, but considering the sacrifices she was making for him, the least he could do was indulge her wishes, right?

"I'll think about it," he'd said, while opening an envelope addressed to him.

Well, he had decided that day, after seeing Helga and Arnold with Arnold's son, that sure. Why not? Sheena wanted a baby? He would give her that. But not the test tube way. He fiddled with the small container in his pocket. He'd hit Sid up for some tablets, and Sid had happily handed them over. He knew their arrangement, and didn't judge them for it, or tell people about it.

"No one's business but your own," he told him. "Good luck."

Eugene was thankful for that, and when the shit had hit the fan between him and Lila, both Sheena and he had been there to help him through it. Sheena had heard Lila's version of events and Sid's version, and although some things matched up, others didn't. though after hearing what Stinky knew about what had happened, they knew that there was a lot Lila had kept from Stinky.

Like the fact that she had been cheating on Sid throughout the marriage.

That when she had found out she was pregnant to him she had gotten an abortion without telling him. It was by complete accident that he'd found out. Rhonda had accused him of putting Lila up to it, and had called him a few vile names. Eugene had been with him at the time, talking about his problem at the time. Poor Sid had been confused about what was happening and what Rhonda was talking about. There had been a long silence until it dawned on Rhonda that she had been lied to by Lila, and that Sid hadn't even known she was pregnant.

He had beat her that night, of course, being as angry as he was. He'd felt awful about it afterwards though.

Back to the present Eugene walked over to the telephone and called up his mom. She would be delighted to look after Patrick on Saturday night, the night of the Christmas party.

He looked up as Sheena came walking into the room.

"Patrick's asleep," she explained.

"Oh, sorry," Eugene apologised. He took the container out of his pocket and tossed it to her. She frowned then looked inside to where six E tablets lay.

"Oh, Eugene!"

He put a finger to his lips.

"Hi mom, I have a favour to ask of you. Could you watch Patrick on Saturday night? Me and Sheena have a date."

….

NADINE

…..

She hadn't spoken to Rhonda in a while. They had a falling out during college over a boy. It seemed so silly now, but back then it had been serious stuff! They had made up, but their lives had taken drastically different directions.

So she was surprised to get an invitation from her inviting her to a Christmas party she was throwing.

Something didn't seem right, and Nadine was instantly suspicious. Rhonda had to be up to something. Nadine had known her long enough to know that much. When she looked at the invitation list she saw that it was all people they had grown up with, namely the entire fourth grade class.

Then she saw it.

Helga G Pataki.

Bingo! Rhonda wanted to be able to boast about having a celebrity at her Christmas party. Nadine rolled her eyes, and dropped into her chair.

She was doing an apprenticeship with an entomologist, and had just returned from a trip.

And a husband.

It was love at first sight for Nadine, and after only two weeks they married in a small ceremony. She hadn't told her parents yet. She didn't know how to break the news.

But she had to that night at dinner. She had a feeling she knew what was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good.

But strangely she was more worried about what was going to happen when Rhonda found out.

(Note: as you may notice there is inconsistencies in the stories of Lila, Sid and Stinky. If anyone knows someone who has been through a triangle of sheet like this would no, no one's story is the same. There may be one point they agree on, but at no point will they each tell the same story to other people as well as themselves.)


	5. OneWeek

(Sorry this chapter is way short. I have the next one ready to go and just want to get on with it)

1 WEEK BEFORE THE PARTY

…

…

HELGA & ARNOLD

Helga would never admit it, but she loved James. He was cute and spunky. Such a character. And with his blonde hair and blue eyes. . . if she weren't famous, he could pass as hers and Arnold's.

Something Arnold didn't mind in the least. Helga had changed a lot, and not just look wise. Personality wise, she was a much lighter person. She smiled, she laughed, she and James had little in-jokes that Arnold wasn't part of - which made him a little jealous - and James was very taken with Helga. He would wake up in the morning wanting to see her.

In a way it hurt. James's mother had abandoned him, he'd never know her, and here Helga was, playing the mom role and James getting attached.

But he also noticed that she kept him at arms length at the same time. No kisses. Hugs, but no cuddles. He could tell that James wanted those from Helga, and when Arnold mentioned it, Helga told him why.

"I don't want to get to attached and vice versa," she told him. "He's had enough ups and downs, I don't think adding me to the mix is a good idea."

'At least not til we know if this will go anywhere,' she silently thought.

So each visit she also brought along her niece.

One thing Arnold noted though, was that James didn't like "Li-la." he would use a sing-song voice when he said it, kind of like the way Helga had when they were kids.

Lila had come round the boarding house on Wednesday, to "catch up". And by catch up, it really seemed to Arnold as more of a "grease up to James" session. She was very nice to James. Too nice.

"Oh, he's just ever so adorable!" she would say. She would try to engage with him, as she would other kids, but James just wasn't interested. Instead he would talk about Helga. Arnold could see the smile Lila held was forced. It bothered him a little. She left not long after she asked if he would like to go to the aquarium and he told her that he had been there with Helga, and then told her all about it.

"Maybe we can go out for coffee one night this week," Lila suggested to Arnold. She sort of fluttered her eyelashes.

"Sure," he said non-commitedly.

Arnold called Helga to see if she was busy that night.

"Ugh, nothing I don't want to get away from. Why? Have you got an excuse for me?" she asked, hope in her voice. He heard her sister admonish her in the background.

"James just wanted to know if you could come over for dinner?"

"Can do, just give me a bit to sneak out," she said, laughing.

Dinner was lovely. The boarders went out, and it was just James, Arnold and Helga. He looked at his phone once, when it vibrated in his pocket.

Lila.

He frowned and put the phone away.

"Everything okay?" Helga asked, before flinging mashed potato at James.

"Are you serious, Helga? Your supposed to the adult here," he lectured. He realised his mistake when James and Helga looked at each other, smiled, then flicked their spoons at him.

After dinner, Arnold asked Helga to stick around while he got James to bed.

"Daddy," James said that night as he went to sleep.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to marry Helga when I grow up."

"Uh huh," Arnold said, chuckling.

"I am, dad!"

"Of course you are. Now go to sleep so you can grow big and strong," he said, getting up and turning out the light.

Coming back downstairs he saw Helga had a glass of wine in her hand.

"In bed?" she asked, as he sat next to her.

"Yep. Not asleep yet, though," he told her. She smiled at him. "He says he's going to marry you when he grows up."

Helga practically chocked on her wine.

"Jeez, are you serious?" she asked. Arnold nodded and leaned in.

"He's going to have some competition, though," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh really?" she asked, leaning into him. "Who?"

"Me."

….

PHOEBE & GERALD

….

"So the guy was married?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah," she said. "I didn't find out til his wife came banging on my door."

"That's crazy," Gerald said, handing her a glass of wine, while opening himself a beer.

"Okay, we've spent so much time in the bedroom, that we haven't really spent much time catching up," she said. "How did University go for you?"

"Pretty uneventful, really. Though when I first joined my frat, about a week after, one of the brothers committed suicide," he told her.

"Oh my!" she gasped.

"Yeah. I didn't know him well, maybe said two or three words to him. No one saw it coming though. He was always larger than life and happy. Everyone went to him for advice."

"Guess he had no one to go to himself, though?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe. Anyway, it was a big shock for the older members," he told her. "His girlfriend was devastated."

"No one knew why?"

"He didn't even leave a note. Just went down to the basement and hung himself."

Phoebe shook her head. How sad.

"Other than that, not much else happened. Had a couple of girlfriends, but nothing serious," he admitted. "That's the problem when you've had someone as awesome as you," he told her. "No other girl can match up."

"Gerald!" she exclaimed, slapping his arm.

….

RHONDA

…

Rhonda sat going through the numbers. Everything was set, she just had to confirm the catering and security. Helga had her own security, but they welcomed extra.

She even almost invited Mr. Simmons, but decided against it at the last minute. Who invited their old grade school teacher to their party?

But she had affirmatives by all the others. Lorenzo, Par, Peapod, all of them.

How great it would be to see everyone again!

Even Thaddeus was going to be there, albeit late.

But he promised to be there.

….

LILA

….

Lila was mad. She couldn't believe she had competition from Helga. Again! Lila had kept herself in check throughout High School, so Helga could have a chance. Lila knew her life would be so much different if she had just been horrible and gone after Arnold when she could have. Helga had had her chance, and she didn't take it. It wasn't fair!

And she had already won James over.

Well, Lila wasn't going to go down without a fight. She's put her own happiness on hold already. She wasn't going to do it again.

Arnold was going to be hers.


	6. The Party

…..

THE NIGHT OF THE PARTY

…..

"Your designs are beautiful," Helga said, flipping through the notebook Sheena had brought along. "Oh, I love this one here!"

Rhonda rolled her eyes and looked around.

Rhonda was in her element. This is what she was born to do. Host. The only sour note was Lila Sawyer, who would cast nasty looks Helga and Arnold's way, and Stinky sulking in a corner, sending sad eyes Lila's. Arnold and Helga. Rhonda watched them like a hawk. Mind you, she watched most of the people at her party like a hawk.

All except Patty and Harold. She couldn't watch them. They were over by the food table with Phoebe and Gerald.

Everything was going so well, and she relaxed. Then the first sign of trouble reared it's ugly head. Lila made her way over to where Arnold and Helga were sitting and talking to Eugene and Sheena, Sheena showing off her designs to Helga. Phoebe seeing this excused herself and made her way over. Rhonda frowned and went to make her way over only to be stopped by Nadine.

"So how have you been?" she asked Rhonda. Rhonda threw one last look at the group and mentally shrugged. Surely they were old enough to deal with it.

"Good, you?" she asked, looking Nadine over.

"Awesome. You haven't met my husband, , yet, have you?" she asked, pulling a tall lanky man over.

"Hus-hus-husband?" Rhonda sputtered out. Nadine was married? Nadine was married!

"Yeah, we married a few months ago," she told her cheerfully.

"Uh, hi," he said quietly, shifting under Rhonda's gaze.

Bang!

She turned around to see Phoebe going after who could only be Helga. She looked over to where the group had been and saw that only Lila and Arnold were there. They were talking animatedly, and Arnold was shaking his head, and pulled back when Lila went to kiss him, then suddenly Sid was there punching Arnold, who went down looking stunned.

"Uh, Nadine?"

"Rhonda, what's going on?"

"I don't know," she said, forgetting what was going on.

…

…

"Arrrgh!" Helga yelled to the sky. A lady passing by with her dog gave her a concerned look then hurried on when she saw two burly bodyguards come up behind the woman.

"Helga?" Phoebe's voice called out.

"Can you believe the nerve of her!?" Helga yelled. "I can't believe the nerve of her!"

"Helga, I'm sure oof!" Phoebe fell of balance and landed in Helga's arms.

"Hey, watch where your going you moron!" Helga yelled at the persons back.

"Sid," he said to the doorman, who looked down the list. Phoebe and Helga walked up behind him and could smell the booze on him.

Without waiting, Sid pushed past and into the house, Helga and Phoebe close behind.

"Oh my God!" they heard Sheena cry out. When Helga and Phoebe got in, Arnold was on the floor, nose bleeding, and Sid was turning on Lila.

"You fucking whore!" he yelled at her. Then he turned to Arnold. "Who the fuck do you think you are kissing my wife? You think you can come here and do anything with anyone huh? Why because your precious, perfect Arnold!?"

Helga moved forward and knelt down beside Arnold, then looked up at Sid.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, glaring up at him.

Sid pointed at Lila.

"That lying, cheating bitch is what's wrong with me!" he screamed, swaying.

"So what? You just decided to come in here and attack Arnold?" Helga demanded, standing up. She was slim, but she was still taller than Sid. She could see Sid was sizing her up, debating as to whether he could take her.

"It's all his fault our marriage didn't work out," Sid said, glaring at Arnold. "It was always "remember when Arnold did this, remember when Arnold did that, blah blah Arnold this, blah blah Arnold that! Oh, Arnold would never do it that way!" She was in love with him through High School, but because of you, Pataki, never made a move."

Arnold turned to stare at Lila. "Really?"

"Oh, Arnold, I'm ever so sorry," she said, kneeling down next to him. "I always wanted to tell you-"

"No, I mean, really? You were that cruel?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, falling back. "What do you mean?"

"You married someone, not loving them, but continued to compare them to some crush?" he asked. "And rubbed it in his face?"

"No, I -"

"What is going on here?" Rhonda demanded.

Everyone just kind of looked at everyone else, not knowing what to say.

"You killed my baby!" Lila suddenly screeched, pointing at Sid.

"You killed it yourself," Sid scoffed. "And it wasn't "our" baby. It was probably Stinkys you had aborted."

There was a audible gasp from the room and Lila suddenly looked like a trapped animal. She looked around and her eyes settled onto Helga.

"This is all your fault," she said quietly.

"My fault?" Helga asked. "How is it my fault you screwed your life up?"

"I could have been with Arnold in high school. I still would be. And we'd have a family and be happy!" Lila cried. "But no. You and your stupid little girl crush! You never would have let Arnold be happy with anyone else!"

Helga shook her head.

"Whatever Lila. You cant blame your screw ups on everyone else."

"Wasn't my baby!" Stinky perked up.

"Really? Then whose was it?" Sid asked sarcastically.

"Does it really matter?" Eugene asked. "Listen guys, maybe we should take this outside-"

"Shut up Eugene!" Sid roared.

Rhonda looked to see that security, including Helga's body guards were standing in the doorway, not quite sure what to do, until Lila stepped forward and slapped Helga across the cheek.

"I hate you!" she screamed in Helga's face. Helga put a hand to her cheek, and blinked, then looked at the window. Paparazzi had caught it all on camera. How much? What did Helga do now? Hit back? She had the reputation of the girl next door. America's sweetheart. Her parents were finally proud of her…

"Your not worth risking breaking my nail over," she said to her.

"Thankyou for the invitation, Rhonda. I'm sorry your party ended this way," Helga said. She looked over to make sure the paparazzi were catching this on film. She leaned in and gave her a hug and kissed both her cheeks. "We'll catch up for lunch or something before I leave, okay? I've heard rumors of a show that I think you might be interested in. I'll get the details for you."

She pulled away. And smiled over at Sheena.

"You too! I want to see those designs!" she called out. She turned her back and went to walk away when she felt a tug on the back of her head. Twisting, she realised that Lila had come up and grabbed her hair.

"Lila, oh my God!" Rhonda yelled, grabbing Lila's wrists and trying to make her let go. It was the final straw for Helga. She had tried to adult approach, but clearly it wasn't going to work with Lila, so she opened up the cage and let Helga G Pataki out.

"Oof!" Lila fell back, from Helga's punch to her stomach. But she didn't let go of Helga's hair, and Helga landed on top of her. Lila then scratched at Helga's eyes, Helga pulled back her fist and landed it on Lila's left cheek. Lila screamed in pain, and tried to roll away.

"Don't you ever attack me again," Helga said quietly. Then she got up and dusted of the skirt of her dress. Then she did leave, Arnold right behind her, bodyguards between them and the party guests. Helga saw from the corner of her the gleeful look on the face of a man with a camera.

She flipped him off.

…...

…...

"Patty's pregnant!" Harold yelled out.

Everyone turned to stare at him with a 'what the fuck, really? Now?' Look on their faces.

"She's past the first trimester now," he said smiling. "We've never made it that far before."

"Oh, no," Rhonda said, her eyes stinging, hands going to her cheeks. "No."

"Rhonda?" Nadine asked, but Rhonda just kept shaking her head.

"Get out!" she screamed. "Everyone, get out!"

"We had a call about a disturbance?" a police officer said, looking into the room.

"It's ruined!" Rhonda moaned. "All of it, everything! Ruined!"

The policeman watched her rush out of the room and up the stairs.

…...

…...

The ride home was quiet. Arnold sat nursing his broken nose, Helga sat staring out of the window of the limosine. How had everything gone to shit so fast?

"Crazy night, huh?" Arnold finally said.

"Yep."

"You have blood on your dress," Arnold pointed out.

"Yep."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Yep."

"Is that all you have to say?" he asked, getting annoyed. This wasn't his fault.

"What do you want me to say, Arnold?" Helga asked.

"I don't know. 'How's your nose?' would be a nice start," he said irratibly.

Helga sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just worked so hard to keep my reputation clean, and now this! It's on video, in pictures, me having a fight with some nutcase. But of course no one will focus on that. Oh, no. just on the whole fact that I hit someone!"

"Helga I'm-"

"Save it," Helga snapped. "Just forget about it. I just want to go home, go to bed and pretend none of this ever happened."

"Are you staying the night at the Boarding House?" Arnold asked.

Helga just shook her head.

"And I have lunch with my family tomorrow, so I wont be over in the morning. Maybe tomorrow night to see James," she said.

To see James. Not him. James.

Arnold nodded.

…..

…..

"What a way to end the night," Gerald said quietly. Phoebe nodded.

"Poor Rhonda," she said. "Firs the fight, then finding out about Patty's pregnancy . . ."

"Harold didn't mean it maliciously," Gerald said. "He just wanted to get some good news out there."

"I know. But I wish he had just maybe, thought for a second before saying anything," Phoebe said.

"Harold's never been a thinker, Pheebs," Gerald said. Phoebe just nodded.

As they pulled up to her place they saw a car waiting outside. A familiar car to Phoebe. Phoebe frowned, and looked over to Gerald.

"Uh, Gerald?" she said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that guy I told you about? With the wife?"

"Yeah?"

"That's his car."

"Are you serious?" Gerald demanded.

As they pulled up behind the car, a man got out.

"And that's him."

…

…

Rhonda had ripped of her dress and was crying into her pillows. Patty was pregnant again.

Not that she wasn't happy for her, or wished her ill. But it hammered home that Harold would never be hers. She sniffled then sat up with a fright when she saw someone standing in the doorway.

"I heard Harold's announcment," Thaddeus said. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, Curly!" Rhonda cried out, getting up and throwing herself into his arms. "Nadine is married now, too! And Sid came and Lila fought with Helga over Arnold and everything was ruined!"

He let her sob into his shoulder and led her back over to the bed so he could sit down. He smoothed her hair and shhhhs'd her, til she had fallen asleep. Then he tucked her in, kissed her goodnight, and went downstairs to clean up.

…

…

"She loved my designs, Eugene!" Sheena squealed with delight. "And she already has a dress chosen that she wants to wear at the premier of her next film!"

"Wow, Sheena, that's wonderful news!" he said, delighted for his wife.

They had left a little after Harold and Patty, and well after Sid had been taken away, other guests had left. They had then dropped Lila at A&E. Stinky said that he would take her home.

"I know," Sheena said, leaning back in the chair and sighing. Then up ahead they saw flashing lights.

…

…

"I said I'm sorry," Harold whined.

"Don't whine, Harold, you know I cant stand it when you whine," Patty said, arms crossed looking out the window.

The police had taken Sid away for breaching a restraining order. Lila had been taken by Eugene and Sheena to seek medical treatment, though Patty could tell them that Helga had broken Lila's jaw. It had started so nice, but then turned into absolute anarchy. It was like someone dropped crazy dust on everyone and all hell broke loose.

"It was just really insensitive," Patty told him. "You know how Rhonda feels."

"Well, it's not like I said it to be malicious," he said.

"I know," Patty sighed. Silence fell again.

"I love you, Patty, and I cant wait to see our beautiful baby," he said.

Patty smiled. Their light turned green and they moved forward, only for a car to go through a red light.


	7. Aftermath

…..

THE MORNING AFTER

…..

Helga rolled over in bed and looked at her phone. Arnold. Again. This was the fourth time. She had been ignoring all calls. She just wanted to sleep. She finally sat up when the room to her bedroom banged open.

"Oh, Helga!" her sister cried, coming forward.

"I'm sorry about that, Olga," she said.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that, Helga. It was all caught on video. I mean about your friends," she said.

"Huh?"

"The ones who were in that terrible accident last night . . ."

…

…

"Rhonda, you need to get up," Curly said, coming into her room. "There's some bad news."

"What? Wait, let me guess? Lila's going to sue me?"

"Just get up. There's been an accident. It's not good," he said, throwing her coat at her.

"What do you mean, there's been an accident?"

…

…

Lila was hungover. And sore. They had wired her jaw last night. She was considering suing Helga. How much could she get out of her? She would slander her, too, while she was at it. Looking over she saw Stinky standing there, watching her.

"You told me he beat you and that that was why you lost the baby," he said. "You never mentioned no abortion to me."

"It's really none of your business Stinky," she said, sighing dramatically.

"Got a call from Eugene," he said. "Got some bad news."

…..

…..

"Nadine, I'm so sorry to hear about this," Max said, watching as his wife gathered things together. He was all ready to go.

"I can't believe this is happening. I only saw them last night. I was talking to them!" she cried. Her face was streaked with tears.

How could this have happened?

…

…

Sheena and Eugene sat down on the couch. Their night had been ruined by what they had seen. It was horrible. Sheena leaning into Eugene and started to cry. The night had started out so wonderful, and aside from one little hiccup, looked to be ending well, as well.

They said nothing, just curled up in each others arms and cried.

…

…

Sid was walking out of the police station when he got bumped into some posh looking idiot who looked down his nose at him.

"Yeah? Well I'm not the idiot in handcuffs, buddy!" Sid yelled at him, before getting his stuff. Exiting the building he saw Stinky standing at the bottom of the stairs of the police station.

"What the fuck do you want?" he demanded.

"Something's happened, Sid," Stinky said solomly. "And it aint no good."

Sid walked down to stand in front of him.

"Is it about Lila? Is she dead?"

Stinky shook his head.

"No, it's not about Lila . . ."

…...

…...

Harold and Patty sat stunned at the breakfast table. They couldn't believe it. The man who had almost wiped them out last night . . .

"God, poor Phoebe," Patty said.

"Well, Gerald's not dead, right? Just badly injured?" Harold said.

"He was stabbed, and then the guy hit both him and Phoebe with hi car, Harold," Patty said. "And it was the same guy who almost wiped us out last night, too."

"That's creepy," Harold said. "What are the odds of something like that happening?"

"Slim to never?" Patty suggested.

"Should we go to the hospital?" Harold asked.

Patty shook her head.

"I'm sure there's enough people there now."

…...

…...

Arnold and Helga split up once they got to the hospital. Arnold went to find the Johansson family, Helga the Hyerdahls. Phoebe's parents recognised her and brought her in to see Phoebe, who was lying on a hospital bed, right lega and arm in a cast, and bruises everywhere.

"Oh, God, Phoebem what happened?" Helga asked, hugging her friend on the left side.

"Gerald, Helga, they wont tell me anything," she said in a hoarse voice. "Nothing."

"I'll find out for you I promice. But what happened?"

…...

THE PREVIOUS NIGHT

…..

Phoebe got out of the car cautiously.

"Phoebe!" Paul called out. "How are you?"

Phoebe stood next to the car and didn't move.

"She's fine," Gerald said. "What do you want?"

Paul looked at Gerald like he was rat scum on his shoe.

"Who's this?" he sneered at Phoebe.

"My boyfriend," Phoebe said. "What do you want Paul."

"Your joking!" he said, laughing. "A new boyfriend already?"

"What are you doing here Paul? What do you want?" Phoebe demanded, wrapping her arms around herself.

Paul looked over at Gerald nervously, then at Phoebe.

"Can we go inside and talk?" he asked. Then he looked at Gerald. "Alone."

"No, we can't go inside and talk alone. We go inside and talk, Gerald comes with us," Phoebe said.

Paul stood there quietly thinking it over, then looked at Gerlad again. Then he walked to Phoebe and grabbed her arm and started to pull her toward his car.

"What are you doing?" she yelled. "Let me go!"

"Oi, take your hands off her!" Gerald said, striding forward.

"Fuck off, man, this has nothing to do with you, and your not welcome in my car," Paul shouted at him.

Phoebe noticed her neighbour looking out her window.

"Don't tell me to fuck off!" Gerald yelled back, coming forward and swinging at him. His punch hit Pauls nose, but Paul's hand came up and Phoebe saw a flash. Gerald's mouth dropped open, and he moved backwards.

"Oh my God! Gerald. You stabbed him, Paul!" Phoebe shouted loud enough for her neighbour to hear. As she moved forward to help him, she heard his car door slam, then his engine start. The last thing she remembered was pain in her lower back and falling to the ground.

…..

PRESENT

…..

"Holy shit!" Helga said. "This is the guy who was married right? What the hell was he doing here?"

Phoebe shrugged. "All I know is his wife left him."

"Oh, jeez, Pheebs, I'm so glad your okay!"

"Harold, Patty, Sheena and Eugene came upon us and identified us. My neighbour was too scared to come out, but described the car to the police, and Patty said it was the same car that had almost crashed into her and Harold. She managed to get a liscence plate. They got him," Phoebe explained. "But now I haven't heard anything about Gerald!"

She started to sob, and Helga's heart broke for her oldest and bestest friend. She grabbed Phoebe's hand and squeezed.

"I'll find out, I promise," she said, then left the room, calling Arnold's number.

…

…

Arnold saw the Jahansson siblings sitting in the waiting room.

"What's happening, what's going on?" he asked.

Timberly's face was streaked with tears, and she was leaning into her older brother Jamie O.

"He got out of sugery," he said. "Mom and Dad are in there now."

"What the hell happened?" Arnold asked, sitting down.

"Some dude tried to abduct Phoebe, Gerald stepped in, got stabbed and then the guy ran them down with his car," Jamie O said. "It's freaking unbelievable! This is T.V bullshit!"

The two Johansson kids and Arnold sat in silence after that outburst. Five minutes later Gerald's parents came out.

"He's stable," his father said. "But not completely out of the woods. "Luckily" the guy didn't know what he was doing, and didn't hit anything major, but still did some damage. But it looks like he'll survive to see another day."

There was a big sigh of relief, then Arnold's phone went off. He looked to see it was Helga.

"Hey," he said. "How's Phoebe?"

"Worried sick! They wont tell her anything," Helga said loudly. Timberly who was sitting next to Arnold heard Helga's response.

"Tell Phoebe he's fine for now, but he's going to be in for a while by the sounds of it," Arnold told her.

"Okay. Meet you in the cafeteria for lunch?" she asked.

Arnold was a bit stunned by this. After being blown off last night, he wasn't expecting this.

"Yeah, sure," he answered.

"Awesome. Give me ten minutes to let Pheebs know he's okay, and I'll meet you there, or are you going in to see Gerald first?"

"Gerald's still asleep," his mother said. "You go, we'll let you know when he wakes up."

"Okay, I'll see you then," he said, hanging up the phone.

…...

…...

"Phoebe cried, she was so relieved," Helga said, taking a sip from her coffee. A few nurses were looking her way and gossiping excitedly.

"I'll bet," Arnold said, trying to ignore the nurses. Finally they came over.

"Hi, we're sorry to disturb you, but would you mind signing us an autograph?" the first one said.

"And coming to visit the children in the children's ward?" the other asked excitedly. The first nurse tossed her a glare.

"Helen, she might be here to visit someone!"

"It's fine. She's okay," Helga said, reaching out and taking the notebooks from the nurses. She signed her autograph for them. "And I'd love to visit the kids. Just give me a minute to finish my lunch."

"Oh, the kids are going to love this!" Helen cried out excitedly, as they turned and walked away.

"Speaking of kids, how's James?" Helga asked.

"Shit, I have to get back to him," Arnold said. "I told him I'd be back before now."

"How'd you get here?"

"Taxi. My car was snowed in," Arnold said.

"Okay, I'll call my driver and have him take us back there," she said.

"What about your family?" Arnold asked surprised. Helga shrugged.

"It was a breakfast slash lunch. They understand," she said. "They'll just assume I spent Christmas Day here with Phoebe."

…...

…...

It was true. When they got home everything was ready, and everyone was asking questions about their friends.

James was excited to see Helga, and kept hugging her. Arnold watch a bit sad. He could see Helga trying to keep him at arms length, but she was obviously failing.

The mean little voice in his head was talking. 'This is what you want! This is how you can keep her here!' it was saying. The reasonable voice was telling him 'No! You can't use your child like that!'. Arnold shook his head, to banish both voices.

Helga had her bodyguards bring in three big packages, and four smaller ones, all for James. James just about died.

The first one was a motorised car. He jumped up and down and all around screaming "A car! A car!", then tore into the next ones which made up a large swing set that had a seesaw, lawnseat, swing, roman rings, with a bar attatched, a slide that doubled as a water slide and a fireman pole on the end. James was jumping up and down again screaming delightedly.

"I know he wont get any use out of it right now," Helga said to Arnold. "But once it warms up a bit, he will. And you have the room, right?"

"Yeah," Arnold said. "Helga, you didn't need to do this. You shouldn't have."

Helga rolled her eyes.

"Give yourself three days to put it together," she told him. "That's how long it took Olga. And would you really make me take it back now?"

The smaller ones were various toys, perfect for boys, and some designer clothes. Arnold almost had a heart attack when he saw which designer. He had once had the misfortune of walking in the store and seeing the outrageous price they charged just for a kids shirt. He had walked out practically hyperventilating.

"Those are good clothes, for going out," Helga explained, getting down to his level. She pointed to the other set of clothes. "These are for every day wear, okay."

James just nodded and gave her a hug.

Then everyone had dinner, including Helga's bodyguard.

When James started to nod off, Arnold decided it was time to get him to bed.

"I'm not tired!" he protested, looking to Helga for help. "I want Helga!"

"I'll come up when you go to bed," she said, smiling.

She helped Suzie clean up the mess of paper, then offered to help with dishes, but Arnold came back.

"He's looking for you," he said. Helga looked at Suzie who shooed her away.

Helga followed him up the stairs and through the familiar hallway, and up the familiar old staircase that took you to Arnold's childhood room.

"Lucky you," she said to James who was sitting up in bed. "You get to watch the snow and fall asleep."

"Do you want to stay and watch with me?" he asked. Helga looked at Arnold uncertainly.

"Uh, sure," she said.

"Sit here!" he commanded, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

Again Helga looked at Arnold.

"Daddy can sleep on the floor!" James said.

Helga tentatively climbed onto the bed and half sat, half laid down next to James. It took a little while, but he eventually fell asleep.

Helga snuck off the bed, and tried to sneak out of the room, noticing Arnold had drifted off as well, but she stood on a stray toy, and the noise woke Arnold up. He looked over at his sleeping son, then got up and followed Helga out of the room.

"Crazy couple of days," he said. "Listen I got you something."

Arnold took her by the hand and lead her into his bedroom. Helga tried to keep herself from blushing. Holy heck! She was in his room! She started feeling a tingly, nervous feeling she hadn't felt in years. It was causing her to feel like she needed to pea.

"My gift for you is downstairs in my jacket," she told him. "I'll be right back."

She turned and exited his room and rushed down the stairs.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked herself. "Get it together!"

She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the watch. It was an expensive mans watch, with diamonds where the 12, 3, 6, and 9 should be, and gold with roman numerals. She'd had 'Dear Arnold, Love Helga' inscribed on the back. The poor guy who had to do the inscription had almost had a heart attack when she handed it over to him. He'd done an excellent job. But then she guessed anyone would if they were handed a four thousand dollar watch!

"Miss," her driver said. Helga turned and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"We've been snowed in Miss," he said. "We can't leave."

"Oh, uh -"

"Not to worry, we have room here," Suzie said. "I'll go get them ready."

She went upstairs to get rooms ready for her, the bodyguards and the driver.

"Crisis averted!" she joked. "Goodnight Markus." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Miss," he said.

Helga rushed back upstairs to find Arnold sitting on his bed, flipping a box over and over in his hands.

"Are we exchanging gifts in here?" she asked.

Arnold jumped a bit, broken out of his reverie, and smiled at her. She walked over and sat next to him on the bed. He handed her the box, and she handed him his. Then they opened at the same time.

Helga gasped, and Arnold's jaw dropped.

Inside the box Arnold had given Helga was a gold ladies watch, with diamonds where the 12, 3, 6, and 9 should be, with roman numerals. It was the feminine partner of the one she had gotten Arnold!

"Are you serious?" she asked, pulling it out.

"How'd this happen?" Arnold asked,

"More importantly, where'd you get the money?" Helga asked.

Arnold blushed. "Uh, I had some put away for a rainy day?"

"Really, Arnold? You're a terrible liar," she said. "Look on the back of yours."

"No way," he said reading the inscription. "Now it's really creepy."

"Why?" Helga asked, flipping hers over.

Dear Helga, Love Arnold.

They sat there stunned for a moment, just looking at each other. Then Arnold leaned forward and kissed her, and she kissed him back. She pulled back.

"Suzie is getting a room ready for me and mine," she whispered.

"You wont need a room," Arnold said, pulling her in for another kiss.

…..

…..


	8. News Everywhere

(This is just a short update. Sorry. I don't have time to sit and type away as long as I used to)

…

Two Months Later

"Cant come to the phone right now, leave a message!"

BEEP

"Arnold it's Helga. You need to call me. Now!"

Arnold frowned at the message and wrote down the number she rattled off, then gave it a call.

"Helga? It's me," he said into the phone cheerfully.

"I'm getting tickets for you and James to come stay with me in California," she said.

"Really? Now?" he asked, raking a hand through his thick golden locks.

"It's important, Arnold, or I wouldn't be doing this," she said. "I'm interviewing for a nanny now."

"A nanny?" he asked, shocked.

"Well, you may be staying a while," she said. "I'm not sure what you'll want to do."

"Can you tell me over the phone?" Arnold asked.

"No," she said. "This is something I need to tell you in person."

She'd hung up after that. He stared at the phone in his hand a moment, the realised he had to go get James from kindy.

….

"Are you absolutely sure?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, Phoebe, I'm sure," Helga said into the phone. "I haven't told Olga yet. She's putting out word that I'm stressed out and tired."

"Oh gosh, Helga," Phoebe said.

"Hey, for now, let's just keep this between us, okay? I don't want the media getting hold of this until I know what's going to happen," she said.

"Gotcha!"

"So how's Gerald?"

"He's doing well. Completely over it, walks around like a big hero, you know how guys are," Phoebe said, laughing on the other end. "I'm moving in with him."

"Good luck Pheebs," Helga said sincerely. "What's happening with Paul?"

"Still waiting for a hearing date. His lawyer is pleading temporary insanity or some such nonsense," Phoebe said. "Stalling, is what I say."

"I'm sorry," Helga said.

"It's not your fault."

…

Rhonda had gone into near hiding. Curly tried to help her through her depression, but nothing seemed to work. Then he came up with an idea.

"Pack your best," he said, coming into her bedroom one day.

"Why?" she asked, looking over at him. She looked terrible.

"Because you and I are going to Paris!" he cried. "No more sulking! It doesn't suit you, Rhonda."

"My hearts broken!" she wailed, flinging herself back down.

"Is it? Really?" Curly asked. "Well, the city of romance and love should fix that, right?"

"Curly-"

"If nothing else, it will get you out of this city and away from the cause of heartbreak," Curly said. "So pack."

Rhonda sighed and nodded. She knew fighting with him would not help.

…

Patty placed the roast chicken on the bench and made sure the vegetables and gravy was ready, then took it into the dining room.

Tonight, Sheena, Eugene and Lila were over for dinner. Stinky had declined the invitation, and, well, Lila accepted the invitation, so it was impossible to invite Sid.

She noted Sheena couldn't wipe the smile off her face and halfway through dinner she blurted out why.

"I'm pregnant!"

….

A week after the phone call from Helga, Arnold and James landed at LAX. There was someone on the other end waiting for them. Arnold and the chauffeur grabbed the bags.

"Here, Sir, let me," he said. Markus? Was that what Helga had said his name was? "Keep an eye on your son. A very close eye."

Arnold raised his brows, and picked his son up.

"Are we visiting Helga at her house?" he asked,

"Yep."

"Are we going to live with her?"

"No, just visiting."

James rested his head on Arnold's shoulder until they got to the car. A hummer. Figures. Opening the back Markus put the bags into the car, while Arnold opened the back door.

"Oh, wow," he said, looking in.

There was a booster seat in there for James. Arnold clipped him in, then looked to Markus.

"Your welcome to sit in the back with him, sir," he said formally.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," he said. He climbed in and took a seat next to James.

"Can I open the window?" James asked.

"That a very good idea master James," Markus said, smiling at him. He then reached over to the seat next to him and handed a bag with chips, crayons and a scrapbook for him to draw. "We also have the Dinosaur Train CD to play."

"Yay! Dinosaur a to z!" James called out.

Arnold repressed a groan. He knew all the songs by heart and it drove him insane!

He hadn't realised he'd fallen asleep until he felt the car jerk to a stop. He sat up, opening his eyes and his jaw dropped. This wasn't what he had been expecting. He'd expected Helga to live in one of those big huge mansions you see on t.v, but instead it was a Spanish style house, set back from the road. A large front yard was between the house and gate/fence, which was high and made of stone. He watched as Markus punched in a code and then waited for the gate to open before driving forward.

"Look at the trees, dad!" James yelled out, pointing out the was right. There were trees everywhere, except around the immediate house. That was sun drenched. He could see that the dor was solid wood with an ornate iron design over the glass. He also saw Helga standing there, waiting for them. They finally stopped and Arnold hopped out. Markus got their bags and went straight into the house.

"Come in this way. There's a pool around the back," she explained.

Arnold got James out of the car and followed her into the house.

Polished wood floors, high ceilings with dark polished wooden beams showing. The windows were also dark stained wood. Set against the white wall, it really stood out. It had a door to the left which led them into the living room, which also followed the trend of wood and white walls. Though looking at it closer, Arnold realised it was probably more of a cream. There was a fireplace with light pink tiles around it, and a huge white mantle. He could see that it went straight through a door into the kitchen. Wooden floors all the way. He could see the pool on the other side though the French doors.

Was it a rock pool?

"That's why I mentioned coming in. there's no fencing on the pool, and I don't know if your son can swim," Helga explained.

"He's not even four yet," Arnold reminded her. "How would he know how to swim?"

"Oh, there's a school that teaches toddlers and infants to save themselves if they fall into a pool," Helga explained.

"Seriously?"

Helga nodded.

"Wow."

They were quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say to each other.

"Their bags are in the guest room, Miss," Markus said, coming into the room.

"Thankyou Markus, I can show them where they're sleeping," she said to him, smiling.

"Very good," he said. Helga moved forward and gave him a kiss. "Don't forget the barbque on Saturday."

"I wont," he said. He nodded to Arnold and was gone.

"Sorry I couldn't meet you at the airport," she said. "I was in a meeting."

"So what was so important?" Arnold asked, smiling.

She took his arm and they went outside. She closed the door behind her. The backyard was beautiful. Tress and shrubs, and the pool was a rock pool, with a little waterfall.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"To me?" he asked, shocked.

"Well, I haven't slept with anyone else in the last year, Arnold," she snapped.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, I'm just . . . wow," he said. "Is it bad?"

"Depends," Helga said, looking into the house. James was making his way to them, she gave him a smile and opened the door for him to come out.

"Why are you out here?" he asked. "Is that a pool?"

"Yep, and pretty soon we can go for a swim if you like?" Helga said, bending down to his level. "Would you like that?"

"Yep."

"Great. I just need to talk to daddy a little bit more," she explained. "Why don't you go see what's in your room?"

"Okay," he said, turning around and going back inside.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"Four weeks ago," she told him. "I've kept it out of the media, and have told only you and Phoebe, and my doctor. No one else knows. Thought that would be best til I knew how you felt."

Felt? How did he feel? A part of him was dismayed. Would he have to put studying on the back burner again? But then again, he doubted Helga was going to pull the same stunt James's mother pulled, so there was that. But how was it going to affect her career?

The other side was delighted. Having not been close to his mom's family, and having only Aunt Mitzy, aside from his grandparents, due to his father being an only child, Arnold had always hoped to have a chance to give James a brother or sister. Sometimes, being an only child was lonely.

"How will it affect you and your career?" he asked. "I'm happy."

"It's not me we need to worry about. I've become accustomed to people prying into my life, finding any piece of dirt that could stick to throw at me," she said. "It's you I'm worried about. And James."

"James?"

"Everything that happened with his mom is going to be dug up and splashed all over the world. World, Arnold. Not town, not city, not even country. World! And then there's going to be her parents who will defend their daughters actions and shit is going to start flying," she told him. "You need to be prepared for that. If we go through with this, your life isn't going to be private. Your dirty laundry is going to be out there, even if someone has to steal it to air it, they will."

Arnold stood there a moment, letting it all sink in. slowly it dawned on him, the enormity of the situation he had put himself in.

"Holy shit," he said, reaching backwards looking for a chair he was sure was behind him. Fiding it he let himself fall back into it.

"Yeah," Helga said. "So think about this, Arnold. Seriously."

"Everything?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Everything," she assured him. "I can have a lawyer here at the snap of a finger. He's good. I got his name already."

"Lawyer?" he asked, in a high pitched voice.

"In case her parents decide to come after blood," she told him.

"Blood?" he squealed.

"Not literal blood," she said, rolling her eyes. "Look, this is why I'm telling you to think this through. And your welcome to stay here, or you can go."

"I don't think I'd make it to the airport," Arnold breathed.

"Hey, your not looking so hot," Helga said, coming forward looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"No," he said. "All that stuff brought up and splashed over the papers? It's permanent! I never told James about his mother, but if it gets out, its there forever! He'll grow up and read it and oh my God!"

Helga studied him for a moment, before going back inside and straight to her liquor cabinet. Though she didn't drink regularly herself, she always had some on hand for guests. Especially ones who were panicking. She put ice in a scotch glass and filled the cup with whiskey, then took it out to Arnold, and handed it to him.

He didn't even look at it, just drank it down, made a face, then placed the cup down.

"Better?" she asked.

"More," he managed. Helga went inside, filled another glass with ice and grabbed the whole bottle for him. She watched as he poured and drank two more glasses. Then he sat thinking for a bit.

"Do you want to keep it?" he asked. Helga could hear hope in his voice.

"I couldn't live with myself if I didn't," she said. "I'm a hard bitch, and I'm pro-choice, but that path is not for me."

He smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

…..

….

One Month Later

"PREGNANT!"

It was revealed last night by her pubicist, and sister, Olga, that Helga Pataki is pregnant! Talk about a well kept secret. No one had any idea. Not even her sister until a couple of days ago apparently. Sources say Helga will finish filming for her latest romcom in the next few weeks, then take a much deserved break."

…

Lila threw the magazine across the café. A few people looked over at her, but she didn't care.

Why was everything working out so well for Helga?

Helga was a horrible person! And yet, the universe seemed determined to punish her for what? Lila has always tried to be nice to everyone. Was this where being nice got you? Miserable, alone, divorced?

She cried.


End file.
